Collections: CSI
by Incensio Lady
Summary: The CSI ficlets of a 29 part ficlet collection. NickGreg, GregArchie, GregHodges, NickHodges
1. Cowboy GregNick

18. Cowboy – Nick Stokes/Greg Sanders

Nick isn't sure when waking up to Greg whispering "Good morning Cowboy." became his normal morning routine.

He isn't really sure how much of this actually happened, it was possibly the easiest relationship he'd ever gotten into.

He'd missed a lot, he realised after they'd finally gotten together, like the fact they were dating for one thing.

It wasn't until Greg pushed him into the couch cushions, long legs framing his hips and kissed him that Nick even got the fact that Greg and he had been dating.

Nick thinks it was a terribly good way to date, he didn't have any of the anxiety or worry, by the time he'd noticed they'd already moved onto the good bits.

Nick isn't sure when waking up to Greg became his routine, but he's utterly glad it did.


	2. Power Rangers GregArchie

19. Power Rangers – Greg Sanders/Archie Johnson

Archie never thought that the story he'd tell grandchildren about how he and his partner got together would involve tackling. Then again he'd not taken into account that his partner was Greg Sanders.

It had started one afternoon, well what was afternoon to them, which to most people was about 3 am. Archie spent a lot of time at Greg's apartment, he was torturing himself, he knew that but it was better then sitting at home alone.

They'd been flicking channels, between infomercials for 'The new dynamic juicer' and a terrible old black and white film. They were bickering as Greg idly flicked back and forth until suddenly cheesy music and bright costumes suddenly exploded into the living room.

Archie winced, he knew the theory that everyone had a doppelganger somewhere in the world, it was just his luck that his performed cheesy children's television.

It took Greg all of thirty seconds to notice, flick his eyes over to Archie and then burst out laughing.

Normal Archie might have responded with a snide comment or a scowl, he was as shocked as Greg was when he instead tackled him off the edge of the sofa and onto the floor.

He wasn't as shocked though as Archie was when Greg's idea of retaliation was to kiss him rather firmly and then use the surprise to flip them over.


	3. DNA Swapping GregHodges

20. DNA Swapping – Greg Sanders/David Hodges

David had always vaguely wondered if kissing wasn't just a way to implant your DNA on another person, to claim them.

He had never quite understood that urge, the urge to claim, to own, to possess. He had thought himself more civilised, less controlled by the animal wants. That was until Greg.

Greg was everything David had always avoided, impulsive, loud, wild, someone who so often lived on those animal wants and needs, someone not afraid to follow those desires.

And he had followed those desires, followed them straight to David who had found himself feeling rather baffled as Greg pressed him into a wall.

His body was pressed hard against David's as his hand came up to slide along the line of his jaw. This was the point where normal sensible David would push Greg off him, in reality this was where normal sensible David decided that wanting was an excellent idea.


	4. Why Me NickHodges

21. Why Me? – Nick Stokes/David Hodges

The first time Nick smiled at him David checked over his shoulder for someone else. He was very surprised when the only thing behind him was a Mass Spectrometer, some test tubes and a half filled cup of coffee stolen from Greg's stash.  
It took two more times before David actually managed to smile back.

Then Nick started talking to him, casual happy conversations where any teasing was meant in fun.  
David was cautious at first, expecting a trap to close at any minute and people to laugh at him, but Nick just kept being nice, kept talking to him until David eventually started answering him.

David choked on his own tongue the first time Nick asked him out. He was smiling at him with big white teeth and slight crinkles at the corners of his eyes as he patted David unhelpfully on the back.  
It took three more offers of dates before Nick could ask him without David harming himself and four more times after that before it stopped startling him. Nick seemed to be rather amused by it all.

Nick looked as surprised as David did when he finally said yes.


End file.
